


After Hours At Maiden's Peak

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: So what exactly DID happen to James that night to put such a stupid smile on his face? And is the Maiden as sweet and innocent as she appears???*****WARNING - contains mature/adult content *****





	After Hours At Maiden's Peak

_"My love... I'm waiting for you..._  
  
James's green eyes slowly fluttered open and he stirred, still very much half-asleep. For a second he had forgotten where he was and couldn't for the life of him remember why he was in a sleeping bag in a tree!  
"Who said that?" He wondered out loud. But then he suddenly caught sight of the beautiful young woman from the cliff edge standing before him.  
"Who are you?" He whispered in wonder. She simply smiled at him. James was in awe of her grace and beauty.  
"It's you!" he exclaimed, "so it really was you!"  
________________________________________  
  
_"Come with me..."_ she whispered.  
  
James didn't need telling twice. He carefully unzipped his sleeping bag and climbed down the tree as quietly as possible so as not to wake Jessie and Meowth. He couldn't believe it, this beautiful, pure creature, whoever or whatever she was had cast a spell on him and he had never felt this way before. Sure, he found Jessie attractive, but they hadn't been working together that long. They were still getting to know each other and truth be told, James wasn't sure how to take her sometimes. He strongly suspected she wouldn't even look at the likes of him anyway.  
  
He jumped down from the last branch and stared into the maiden's eyes in wonder. She continued smiling and beckoned him to follow her. Although slightly hesitant, he was desperate to get to know her so he went with her willingly. Walking in silence, she led him to the hut where the painting Jessie and James were planning to steal was. James couldn't help but gulp when he saw it again. He would quite happily have stolen the portrait for himself as opposed to selling it for cash but knew Jessie and Meowth would never entertain the idea.  
  
Being a ghost, James expected the maiden to have made the hut especially cold but to his surprise some candles were lit across the inside. It gave the room a welcoming, comforting glow. The door closed slowly behind them and they were finally alone.  
  
James started to feel a little nervous as the beautiful maiden appeared beside him. He reached out to take her hand but to his disappointment his fingers simply went straight through.  
"Of course...you're a ghost..." he muttered. The maiden frowned and placed a hand on his cheek. James couldn't help but shiver a little. It felt cold but warm at the same time.  
  
"I uh...haven't been with anyone before..." he admitted, feeling stupid. The maiden moved in closer to him, James could have sworn he got a faint smell of Lavender although he couldn't be sure.  
_"Can I kiss you?"_ She whispered.  
James's eyes grew wide and for a moment he couldn't speak. Her eyes bore into his, a kind of hungry longing he had never seen in a woman before.  
"Um yes!" He squeaked.  
  
Her chilled lips brushed against his and he suddenly felt a surge of chills run across his face and down his back causing every hair on his body to stand on end. As she moved around and started to work on his neck, James felt himself untense. Oh how he longed to be able to touch her. He could only imagine how delicate and soft her skin was, not to mention her beautiful, flowing silky hair. Jessie always fixed hers with spray and while it always looked amazing, James couldn't help but prefer hair styled naturally.  
  
"You are so beautiful..." he murmured. He couldn't even describe the intense emotions that he was feeling. It was almost as if he really was succumbing to a spell she had put on him, not that he minded of course! She had completely captivated him with her elegance and the desires that James now felt were proving hard to control.  
  
"I want you" he whispered.  
  
The maiden said nothing but smiled as she drifted in to be even closer to him.  
_"I want you too my love"_ she said in a soothing, hushed tone. James let out a soft groan as she started trailing her fingers up and down his chest. Every so often she would switch to his cheek and also traced her fingers along his so they were entwined. She then bit her lip and slowly moved further down taking her kisses with her. James had had his eyes shut, caught up in the euphoria the entire time. He did however, immediately come back to his senses when he felt his belt buckle coming undone by itself.  
"Uhhh..." he said startled, craning down to look but the maiden reached up and placed a finger to his lips.  
_"It's ok my love...I've been waiting for this moment for so long..."_  
  
James could only nod frantically as she reached into his boxers and found exactly what she was looking for. He felt himself hardening beyond anything he had ever experienced before. He was certain he might faint, until her lips closed around the tip of his penis. An explosion of pleasure and ecstasy swept across James and he groaned once more as she took complete advantage.  
  
He realised then that it WAS more fun with another person!  
  
As she found the perfect pace for him, It was not long before he was thrusting his hips frantically in rhythm with her. He couldn't place his hands on her shoulders so had to hold onto the wall behind him for dear life. He couldn't help but wonder if it felt like this with a normal human...  
  
As his panting increased and his groans grew even louder, James let out a gasp then a howl of pleasure as he finished quite abruptly and spilled his load. Unfortunately it went right through the maiden and landed on the floor! Too exhausted to care, James leant against the wall breathing heavily, his eyes shut. Beads of sweat had appeared on his forehead and his legs felt like jelly as if they would give out at any moment.  
  
Continuing to smile to herself, the maiden levitated James carefully onto a blanket placed in the centre of the room. As she placed him down, she couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds whilst he fell into a deep, satisfied sleep. He was certainly very handsome. A sensitive, gentle soul. She traced her fingers along the length of his body before turning away and gliding from the hut once more.  
  
There was another young man she had seen sat outside she wished to acquaint herself with...  
________________________________________  
  
James never spoke of that night to anyone. The idea of the maiden's spirit taking him forever had genuinely scared him and he made no attempt to hide the fact he was grateful for Jessie's interference. That wasn't to say of course he would forget about her in a hurry...  
  
Jessie being Jessie was curious to know what went on that night he disappeared and whether he had "done it" with a ghost! James denied this furiously and claimed to not remember anything. He was confident enough she bought it but Jessie wasn't convinced. Nevertheless she didn't pry further. She had no intention of telling James yet but she did think he was cute and she felt the summer they had spent together in Porta Vista had made them closer.  
  
Sometimes, in the quiet dead of the night when Jessie and Meowth were long asleep, he lay awake reliving that night in his mind. Her faint scent, her delicate features, all locked away in his vault of memories.  
  
After all... it was true what they said, you never forgot your first love.

  
The end.


End file.
